Farewell my friend
by Tibby-G
Summary: Medic realizes he is getting older, battles are getting harder. He must let go of a white feathered friend


(Prompt: Medic feels he is getting older and releases his pigeons in anticipation, with special attention to Archimedes. by-Anon)

He cradled the feather, marveling at how clean and white it stayed all these as silk with a slight shine to it in the light. Memories fluttered through his mind. Never staying for him to dwell, but just enough to reminisce. Archimedes cooed and tilted his head, pulling Medic out of his daze. He gave the dove a sad smile and placed the feather in his pocket.

"I've had quite a few doves before you Archimedes." He uttered. The Dove cooed in response, ruffling it's feathers as though insulted. Medic chuckled and gently smoothed down them with two fingers. Some of the lily white had been stained by one too many accidents, giving the bird a speckling of pink you could only see when close. It would be gone after he molted. Medic sometimes wondered if they were permanent. As if being around all the bloodshed and battles affected the precious birds soul.

"None of zem have been quite like you though." He continued smoothing and petting the feathers. Archimedes continued his soft sounds, closing his eyes.

Many of the doves he kept would sit on their perch and do little else. Archimedes would sit closer or on the Medic's shoulder. Watching and keeping company. He was fearless. The medic laughed as he remembered when the bird was hit with a piece of the heavy's heart. When he was charging the other heart, other doves moved while Archimedes stood ground. He had even been in battle, surprised to see white feathers flying about above them.

It worried Medic to see it. With all the bullets, rockets and scouts flying about, the risk of him getting injured was high. Yet every time he was returning to base, the brave little bird would land on his shoulder and fall asleep as if he were fighting all day.

"You know, zhe first Dove I ever had vas very small." He picked the feather up again showing it to the other bird, "Not very bright, ran into window often." His small smile faded, "Broke his wing once. I vas scared to death. Did not sleep a vink zhe first night, trying to make sure he vould live."

Medic stood, making his way to the table covered with gear. On queue, the dove fluttered his wings and landed on the stand beside it.

"Yo Doc!" Scout shouted throught he door, banging on it repeatedly, "Hurry up! Administrator thinks its gonna be a big one today." His footsteps quickly faded away.

There was a heavy sigh, followed by shuffling and metal clinking. The Medic was stone faced as he prepared. He was no longer a young man. He had some fight in him, but the age was catching up with him. A look in the mirror confirmed it. Crows feet in the eyes,laugh lines deepening.

The medigun felt heavier, pulling at the straps with weight that would not have bothered him before. He was getting slower in battle as well. If the Heavy hadn't pulled him out of the way, a bullet would have been through his head.

Once fully geared up, he turned to the dove, dozing on his perch, and picked him up, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Archimedes cooed again, looking up at his long time friend.

"It's time for you to go. Find another, or live free." The Medic's heart was heavy as he spoke, "I suspect you'll vant to fly around battle again." He cooed again and perked up, "No Archimedes. Not zis time."

He stopped beside the window, opposite of the empty nest boxes. White feathers and twigs the only evidence of the long gone residents. None of the others would be able to care for his precious creatures. Heavy would try, bless his Giant Russian heart, but he lacked the delicate touch they needed. This was the best way to do it.

"I hope you remember me." He confided, holding the dove in his outstretched hands out the window. He lifted the bird and let go, watching as white, pink speckled feathers flew up and away. Medic smiled, but his watering eyes betrayed him. His hand reached towards the window sill, bringing a feather up close to examine. It was silky soft, and shone in the light like the other, but it was speckled pink. Gingerly, he placed it in his pocket, gathered his emotions together and headed out to battle.


End file.
